


The Talk

by jadekirk



Series: The Thirteenth Doctor Chronicles [4]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Definitely not a fluffy happy fic, Don't flame me if you ignore the warnings, Not kind to Rose, Not quite Rose bashing, Rose fans might want to skip this one, Thirteen gives Rose some harsh truths, Thirteen is a very grumpy Time Lord in this fic, Thirteen is very harsh to Rose, no declarations of love here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadekirk/pseuds/jadekirk
Summary: Thirteen has a word with Rose about recent events on the Crucible.
Series: The Thirteenth Doctor Chronicles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/8519
Kudos: 19





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the 'The Thirteenth Doctor (Technically) Chronicles' and comes after 'Crossing Your Own Time Line Is Forbidden, Except For Snarky Comments' but it doesn't need to be read for this fic to be understood. At least I don't think .
> 
> Warnings: If you're expecting declarations of love and fluffiness, look away now. Thirteen IS very harsh in this fic to Rose. Don't flame me if you ignore this warning.

After they were all herded into the tenth Doctor's TARDIS, Thirteen drew Rose aside. "Rose, can I talk to you?" he asked as he led her down a side corridor.

"Yeah, what is it?" Rose questioned, looking calm and collected.

"Rose, you're going to have to go back to the other dimension," Thirteen blurted out, not bothering to beat around the bush.

"But I spent all this time trying to find you," Rose protested. "You can't make me go. I refuse to."

"Rose," Thirteen began in a serious tone of voice, and fixing her with a stare, "you belong there."

"I'll come back," Rose promised.

"You can't. The walls between dimensions must be sealed permanently."

"So? I'll stay here."

"Rose, you can't."

"Why not?"

"Well, let's start with the fact that you broke through two dimensions when I specifically told that it was dangerous to do so."

"But I did it to find you."

Thirteen sighed, his face darkening. "What part of 'two universes will collapse' don't you understand? Well done, Rose, you've just killed everyone. You may as well have created the Reality Bomb yourself," he growled, sounding more like his ninth self after the business with the Reapers.

"That wasn't me. The Daleks did that," Rose said, looking upset.

"They may have opened a hole in between the dimensions, but you poked at it and made it bigger," Thirteen pointed out. "Why don't you just open the Void and let all the Daleks and Cybermen out too?" he added harshly. "Just because you want to get back to my tenth incarnation, you just decide to risk all realities..." He paused. "I missed you, Rose, but I wouldn't have ripped two universes apart to get you back."

"But I got back in the end."

"Yes, and got me shot by a bloody Dalek," Thirteen snarled.

"Oh, is that why you were in a bad mood on the Crucible?" Rose asked. "Because a Dalek shot you."

"It did hurt, you know," Thirteen pointed out. "You want to know why I was grumpy on the Crucible? Well, I had been shot by a Dalek, then you didn't want me to regenerate, would you rather I DIED?!" The loud growl of his last word made Rose jump. Thirteen was usually soft spoken and easy going so this mood swing had taken her by surprise.

"Of course not. I just couldn't..," Rose began, tears springing to her eyes. "I knew you would fix it." She nudged him with her shoulder. "Besides, no harm done," she added cheerfully. "Everything's been fixed. You haven't regenerated and we can now go and travel."

Thirteen sighed, ran his fingers through his hair. "You don't get it, do you? You broke your way through who knows how many dimensions just because you wanted to be with my tenth self! Huh! Who needs the Daleks when we have you to risk the dimensions for them?!" he exploded angrily. "Then you didn't want me to regenerate. You do remember that is how us Time Lords survive after we've been seriously injured, don't you?" He pointed to her. "It seems that you'd rather I took the other route of injury and DIE rather than change my face!"

"I'm sorry," Rose said, knowing that if she apologizes, it usually works.

Thirteen shook his head, leaned back and folded his arms. "Sorry isn't going to cut it this time, Rose. You've done something SO stupid as this, risking all the universes, just for me."

"I really am." Rose realised that this Doctor wasn't to be moved. "You can't make me go back!"

"Really?" Thirteen asked darkly. "Remember I've kicked people off the TARDIS for less before. Remember Adam?"

Rose took a deep breath as she did remember the unfortunate short-lived companion. "It's not even your TARDIS," she said triumphantly, "you can't kick me off. And your younger self won't want me to go."

"Well, that's what you think," Thirteen muttered. "Your family are in that dimension. The family that you once risked the universe to get," he added, reminding her of the Reaper incident. "Remember that?" he growled. "You were very lucky not to be kicked off after that," he pointed out. "I forgave you for the incident in which you saved your father, but looking back, I wonder if that was the right thing to do since you pulled this stunt. Perhaps I should've left you somewhere and forgotten about you."

"They'll understand," Rose said. "Mum doesn't need me any more... You wouldn't have kicked me off anyway," she trailed off, jumping when Thirteen threw his arms up in exasperation with a growl. "What?"

"Never mind. Oh, wouldn't I? I've punished people before. Maybe I should tell you... or even show you what I did to the Family and all they wanted to do was live forever," Thirteen answered crankily. "Let's put this in simple terms: Using the Dimension Canon is NOT cute. Punching holes in the universe is bad! Telling the resident Time Lord not to regenerate after he has been shot is even worse because it's hurtful for the Time Lord. Who knows what damage you've caused as you made your way through from the other universe." He shrugged. "But as you said, it's not my TARDIS, we'll have to see what my younger self thinks," he said, knowing what his younger self thought of this whole affair. He knew that the tenth Doctor wouldn't tell her what he actually thought until they are actually on Dårlig Ulv Stranden and use then suddenly spring this 'oh, oops, I'm leaving you behind with my spare hand which happens to be genocidal and he needs to be looked after' surprise on her. "Come on, let's go and see the others," he said, switching his mood abruptly to a slightly happier one. "They'll be wondering what we're doing."

Rose was taken aback at the mood swing. "Does that mean you've forgiven me?" she asked.

"Not even close," Thirteen said grumpily, walking back to where the others were.

"You can't talk anyway," Rose blurted as she followed him. "Your clone just destroyed the Daleks."

Thirteen stopped walking and turned to face her. "Don't bring him into it. He did it to save ALL the realities. I don't approve of his method but the reasoning was solid. What's a couple of million Daleks to save everyone? You risked every single universe. You would have killed everyone!"

"No I wouldn't. I knew what I was doing."

"Did you? How could you gain the knowledge of crossing the dimensions in such a short time? Dimensional Cannon! The clue is in the name. It just doesn't open holes between realities, it punches holes in them like a sledgehammer to an iced pond."

"So?"

"So, Rose Tyler, for your utter stupidity and disregard for warnings issued by someone both older and wiser than you, you're going to be punished. Don't think you're too special to face the music," he said angrily. "I don't do favourites any more."


End file.
